Holding Hope
by poshtwatt
Summary: Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia. Apapun yang dia lakukan, apapun dia sekarang dan apapun cara yang aku harus tempuh untuk tetap bersama dengan dirinya; aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku rela mati deminya.


Ruangan itu remang-remang bahkan mendekati gelap. Lampu meja kerja adalah satu-satunya penerang di ruangan itu.

Aku mendekati tubuh Sakura yang terbaring di sofa. Rambut merah mudanya terlihat berantakan. Dia tidak biasanya seperti ini. Ketika aku menyentuh wajahnya, aroma alkohol menyengat hidungku dengan kuat. Aku mengigit bibirku. Air mata mengalir dari kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Aku menyapunya dengan ibu jariku. Jutaan pertanyaan menghinggapi kepalaku sekarang.

Dia terisak, tiba-tiba menggengam kemeja putihku dengan sangat erat. Berkas darah di lengannya menempel di tubuhku. Aku tergelonjak.

"Astaga, Sakura! Apa kau terluka?"

"Aku membunuhnya, Sasuke." Ucapnya.

Nafasku tertahan dan aku mencoba menyusun kata-kata.

Dengan tangan gemetar aku menarik tubuhnya mendekat dan mengecup kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Aku ada di sini."

.

.

.

Holding Hope

Naruto milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _Cerita ini berdasarkan sudut pandang Sasuke_

.

.

.

Aku berdiri menatap jendela yang menyuguhkan pemandangan kota. Sekarang pukul sepuluh pagi, aku seharusnya sudah duduk manis di kantor bersama dengan lembaran kasusku, tapi aku tidak melakukannya.

Nyatanya aku di sini dengan secangkir kopi dan pakaian rumahan. Menunggu seseorang untuk bangun, seseorang yang kini sedang menggeliat di kasur. Perlahan-lahan membuka kelopak matanya.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura." Aku menyapanya dengan suara berat. Kuletakkan cangkirku di meja kerja.

Dia perlahan bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk. Matanya memandangku dengan kosong. Rambutnya berantakan dan bibirnya kering. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak menghapus kecantikan alaminya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Ucapnya. Dengan begitu dingin. Seperti bukan dirinya yang dulu ceria dan selalu dipenuhi dengan warna-warni emosi.

Aku terdiam dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju kasur. Aku mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Sakura. Tanganku mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut, mencoba merapikannya.

"Aku sudah mengatur semuanya. Hakim akan menyatakanmu tidak bersalah." Ucapku.

Sakura menepis tanganku. "Kau tau itu tidak benar!"

Matanya melambangkan amarah. Dan keraguan.

Aku tidak menyukai tatapan itu. Tatapan yang seolah-olah aku adalah mahluk yang tidak pantas untuk dipercaya. Itu bukan gadisku, gadisku tidak pernah membangkang.

Tapi aku mencoba mengerti. Dia baru mengalami kejadian yang berat, dia trauma dan butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Dia membutuhkan seseorang di sisinya. Seseorang yang selalu ada dan menghiburnya. Dan aku harus menjadi _seseorang_ itu.

Aku menarik tubuhnya untuk masuk ke dalam pelukanku. Kukecup kepalanya berkali-kali dan dirinya bersandar lemah di dadaku, air mata kembali menetes dari kelopak matanya.

"Apa yang bisa kukatakan, Sakura. Kau tunanganku dan aku tidak sanggup kehilangan dirimu. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara." Ucapku.

Dia terdiam.

"Apakah ini memang benar-benar satunya cara, Sasuke?"

"Percayalah padaku, sayang. Aku mencintaimu." Ucapku seraya mengecup kelopak matanya yang sembab.

"Entahlah, aku hanya takut Sasuke."

"Jangan takut, sayang. Kita akan melalui semua ini. Bersama."

.

.

.

Enam minggu sudah berjalan. Persidangan terakhir mengatakan Sakura terbebas dari segala tuntutan. Dia tidak bersalah. Aku tidak henti-hentinya mengucap syukur ketika mendengar itu.

Aku tau aku menggunakan cara licik. Menyogok hakim dan memanipulasi bukti-bukti. Menyediakan kambing hitam yang siap berkorban menggantikan Sakura untuk terkurung di balik sel. Seseorang yang kutahu sedang membutuhkan uang besar untuk menanggung keluarganya. Aku memanfaatkannya.

Tetapi sebenarnya bukan kasus itu lagi yang kutakutkan. Ada sesuatu yang lebih gawat dari itu. Sesuatu mengancam yang bisa memisahkan kami.

Sakura itu sendiri. Dia berubah menjadi pribadi yang berbeda.

Aku tidak pernah melihat ia tersenyum lagi semenjak persidangan terakhir itu. Berbagai cara sudah kulakukan. Kucoba untuk mengulang seluruh cara-cara manis yang ia sukai, berharap akan mengembalikan kenangan indahnya dan niscaya dia akan kembali padaku, menjadi seperti dirinya yang dulu.

Aku setiap hari membawakannya bunga mawar, _dulu_ biasanya dia akan menatap bunga itu berseri-seri, mencium baunya dan kemudian mengecup pipiku. Mengucapkan betapa gombalnya aku dan betapa dia mencintaiku.

Ketika aku memberikannya pijatan di bahu dan mengucapkan kata cinta tepat di telinganya, _dulu_ ia akan terkikik geli dan kemudian merona merah.

Sekarang sudah tidak ada dulu lagi. Dia hanya menatap mawar pemberianku, bahkan mengucapkan satu patah untukku pun tidak. Saat aku memijitnya dan membisikkan kata cinta, ia tidak ubahnya patung. Begitu kaku.

Frekuensi mabuknya juga bertambah dari hari ke hari, bahkan tidak jarang dia sudah memegang botol _vodka_ di tengah siang bolong.

Aku mencoba untuk menutup mulut dan memberikannya kebebasan. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menahan diri ketika ia merokok. Sakura tidak pernah merokok, dia selalu membenci asap rokok. Dia akan terbatuk begitu menciumnya.

Dia orang yang sangat peduli dengan kesehatan. Dia selalu menceramahiku mengenai pola hidupku dan kebiasaanku meminum empat cangkir kopi setiap hari.

Dia selalu makan sayur-sayuran organik yang terasa seperti pakan sapi, tidak pernah memakan makanan yang mengandung banyak minyak. _Fast Food_ adalah musuhnya. Saat kencan pertama kami, aku membawanya ke salah satu restoran cepat saji. Aku kebingungan ketika ia tidak mau makan burger dan terus bersikukuh bahwa ia tidak lapar. Padahal selama enam jam terakhir kami sama sekali belum mengkomsumsi apa-apa. Aku memutuskan untuk memesan salad dan tiba-tiba ia menjadi _lapar._ Ia bahkan menghabiskan lima porsi salad dan empat buah pai apel.

Melihat perubahan drastisnya seperti ini membuat hatiku sakit. Dia seolah-olah membunuh dirinya sendiri perlahan-lahan.

Aku kalap dan marah, mengambil rokok itu dari selipan jarinya dengan kasar. Ia terkejut.

"Sudah cukup, Sakura!"

Aku berteriak dan merampas seluruh rokok yang ada di meja, membawanya menuju balkon.

Ia menghalangiku membuang kotak-kotak rokok itu. Ia menangis dan tergugu. Seluruh badannya gemetaran. Ia ketakutan. "Kumohon, Sasuke. Berikan padaku."

"Berhenti bersikap seperti ini, Sakura. Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu. Tapi ini semua demi kebaikannya.

"Aku tidak tahan dengan semua omong kosong ini! Kau tidak melihat tatapan anak itu Sasuke? Kau tidak melihat tangisan ibunya...? Ak—aku tidak sanggup menahan semua ini." Tubuh Sakura gemetar, tangannya terkepal erat—erat sekali, hingga kukunya tertancap kuat dan melukai telapaknya. Tetesan darah menitik di lantai.

Aku mendesah frustasi, melempar rokok itu ke lantai dan mengambil tangannya, mencoba untuk menghentikan pendarahannya dengan kain jasku.

"Kematian Sasori sama sekali bukan kesalahanmu, Sakura."

Aku meletakkan jari-jariku di dagunya, matanya kupaksa memandang mataku dengan lurus. Dia tersenyum miris.

"Aku yang menancapkan pisau itu di perutnya, Sasuke."

Sakura tertawa. Tawanya mengerikan, seperti seorang psikopat. Ia menderita, aku tahu.

"Kau hanya mencoba membela diri! Kau tahu itu, Sakura. Sasori bajingan brengsek yang sudah sepantasnya mati."

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang pantas mati. Tidak ada." Ucapnya lunglai.

Sakura kembali memaksakan senyum dan kemudian bersandar pada tubuhku. "Aku lelah, Sasuke. Aku sangat lelah."

Aku menatap matanya lekat. "Aku tahu itu, sayang. Aku tahu."

Kami berjalan ke tempat tidur dan berbaring. Tidak berkata-kata, tapi otak kami penuh dengan jutaan pikiran. Aku memeluk pinggangnya dengan kuat. Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia.

.

.

The End

.

.

Ya! Ini absurd dan menggantung.

Dan geje. Dan alurnya kecepetan.

Tapi ini bakal ada sequelnya kok. Yang mudah-mudahan bakal diupdate secepatnya. Kemungkinan besar juga cerita ini akan di republish jika pembaca merasa cerita ini mengecewakan. Mohon maklum ya, aku mengerjakannya dengan buru-buru, aku tidak sabar menunggu reaksi kalian!

Ayo review supaya aku tau bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai cerita ini!

 _!_


End file.
